


不存在的

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: 17年写的 未完 不想续内含植物生长调节剂、台风、森林火灾、重症病房等可能引起过敏的奇怪物质。主要角色有电脑管理员、草木管理员、不存在的生物和团支书。故事不存在。现实中同样不存在本文出现的任何人物、生物、学校和森林。如有雷同，打死不认。





	不存在的

**Author's Note:**

> 17年写的 未完 不想续
> 
> 内含植物生长调节剂、台风、森林火灾、重症病房等可能引起过敏的奇怪物质。主要角色有电脑管理员、草木管理员、不存在的生物和团支书。 
> 
> 故事不存在。现实中同样不存在本文出现的任何人物、生物、学校和森林。如有雷同，打死不认。

 

第一章

我背着一个几乎没有重量的书包走出学校。包里最大的一格躺着一张五十块纸币和四百九十五枚一毛硬币。

我叫叶韵，十二班新任草木管理员。前任正是坐在我前面的这位，霍闪。

在这个学期刚开学的时候校长大手一挥，要求每个班至少要养两盆植物。不用说，第二周就来了重量级人物视察。但视察过去之后这样的小事渐渐被人忘记。纵观年级好几个重点班，不是蔫的就是死的，没精打采地拉耸着黄叶子，那叫一个丧气。

而我们班，全校那么多个班里面是最有生气的，每个任课老师在踏进我们班门口都如此感叹。

所以，霍闪被炒鱿鱼并不是因为她不尽职。那四个吊着的和三个立着的全由她一手打理。她勤勤恳恳地坚守在工作岗位上，负责项目包括不限于给植物浇水、把植物搬去走廊晒太阳、给植物拍照然后贴到草木成长记录手册里。

只不过她一天装的十次喷水壶，有九次不是撒在植物上。搬植物去晒太阳之后跟我一起散步时总要提着其中一盆，说是秉烛夜游情结。至于拍照，你永远没办法光从照片上辨认出她拍的是植物还是什么不存在的生物。

所以，她在得到了班主任的一堆高度赞誉褒容后听到了表示转折的“可是”光荣下岗。我则因为恰好坐在她后面而被班主任随手任命。

“早跟你说了，无为而治才是最高境界。”

“天哪，我无法想象这些可爱的植物落到你手里会是什么个下场。”

就这样，她结束了兼职生涯，继续老老实实当她的电脑管理员:抓紧每个课间玩单机游戏，在英语听力后接五秒钟的摇滚，头顶“一踏上讲台电脑和投影仪什么毛病都能好”的光环，作为河神一般不遵循概率的封建迷信遗留存在。

但霍闪当然不愿意就这样轻易放手。所以在一星期前那个以生物课结尾的上午，伴随着全班肚子深处传来的咕噜咕噜的声响，她手捧笔筒转身看我，双眼汪汪叫人无不动容:“救救孩子！你忍心看到植物们因为你而没有充足的营养饿死在教室吗？”

我从抽屉里摸了三张皱巴巴的一块钱扔了下去。她的眼药水在她眨眼的时候流出，啪的一声掉在我摊开的生物课本上。彼时生物老师在教室后门的一小块范围徘徊，后桌同学的下课倒数也已经进入读秒。霍闪一巴掌拍在我书上时下课铃刚好响起。

“恕不接受您的捐款，”她把钱揉成一团扔了回来，顿了顿又补充一句，“我们只收硬币。”

“哦。”我说。隔了半天我才又冒出一句:“你是不可能要到钱的。”

然后我们一起走去饭堂吃饭。在我排队的时候，她缩在占的位子上写写画画。

很快饭堂门口就贴上了一张海报。上半部分是斗大的“救救孩子”“为植物捐出手里的一毛钱”和三个呼之欲出的惊叹号，底端则密密麻麻地爬有两行小字“十二班原草木管理员下岗仍心系植物安危为新任毫无经验管理员筹集善款买生长调节剂请大家多多关照注只接受一毛硬币by霍闪”。

海报下方孤零零地伫立着一个笔筒。风一吹就倒下了。

我颇为小人得志地用勺子敲了敲碗。

下午第一节课已经开始了四五分钟却迟迟没有老师进来。同学们渐渐从午休中苏醒，开始聊天。

吱呀——

门忽然开了，班里顿时安静下来。

一个长发飘飘的脑袋伸进来，宣布“下午第一节上自习”。

全班欢呼。

长毛脑袋没有马上离开，而是继续以这种容易产生惊悚视角的姿势小声地对坐在最前排的霍闪说话。“你就是霍闪对么？”

霍闪打了个响指。

“那个，植物生长调节剂的捐款……”

“不接受一毛钱以上数额的硬币。”

一只手伸进来，在霍闪乱七八糟的书桌上留下了什么东西。霍闪紧紧地握住那只手，谢了又谢。

“什么东西嘛？”我把笔盖上，戳戳霍闪背部。

她得意洋洋地转身过来，晃动着一个半满纸袋。里头传来沉闷的轻小物体撞击声。

“全都是——一毛钱？”我眼睛都直了。

她点点头。

就这样，我们数了一节课的硬币。数字不多不少，正好是二百五十枚。

“尽管数字看起来不大吉利，但这毕竟是我们收到的第一笔善款啊！这么好看一个女生！这么大一笔钱！”我小声但激动地说，“她几班的？”

“十三。”

“叫啥？”

霍闪耸耸肩。

我在连着找错了三个人后终于找到了她，试图问她的名字并以此给班里盆栽命名作为报答。

但她连说话的机会都不给我。在草稿纸的一角留下一句格式满分的句子后，她起身离去。

“敬谢不敏。”

我受到了一万点伤害。

继不知名女生的捐款后，又有别的同学陆陆续续地往霍闪的笔筒里投钱。在霍闪的鼓动下，班里的同学在短短一周内养成了买东西找零一定要一毛硬币的良好习惯。这给我们贡献了一笔可观的数目。

后来，整个年级甚至整个学校的同学都参与了这个活动。

募捐活动也传到了班主任的耳里。“搞什么呢这是？”她哭笑不得地对霍闪说，“还真有人捐钱啊。”

“那当然啦，我们学校的同学都很有爱心。老师你是不是也打算给我们捐钱？”

“别搞了别搞了。再搞下去校长都要来问我们班出啥事了。”

“那很好啊，然后校长也给我们捐钱。”班主任一边笑，一边递给我五十块钱。

“老师我虽然代表十二班的全体植物向你表示感谢但你确实偏离了我们筹集善款的宗旨。为了避免同学的冲动捐款和带动宣传，我们有只接受一毛硬币的硬性规定。”霍闪义正言辞地试图拒绝班主任。

“你还不知道我让叶韵当草木管理员的原因吗？”班主任笑得前仰后合，然后施施然离开教室。

我背着一个几乎没有重量的包随地铁一起摇摆，前往距离学校五个站的杂货店。背包里最大的一格躺着一张五十块班级经费和四百九十五枚来自同学们的爱心。

第二章

“你们有生长素吗？”我站在收银台前问。

“什么？”

“生长素！”

收银员走进比霍闪的书桌还要乱的货架，过了一会儿丢了一包粉出来。

“谢谢。”我说。正当我准备掏钱的时候，我注意到包装上的简介。“等等，这个是给动物用的吧？”

“不是你说的要生长素吗？”

“可是只有植物才有生长素啊，你们这个是生长激素。”

收银员有点不耐烦地叫我自己过去看。

我有些害怕地走进那片似乎随时会塌方的区域。货物放的东歪西倒，头上有突出来的长条形不知是什么货物，脚下也摆满了一桶桶油漆，短短的几步路我走了将近半分钟。

我恨不得缩进地里地站在货架前打量，深感度秒如年。瞅见一包写着神奇的植物云云的粉末后，我也无意再找别的种类品牌，哆哆嗦嗦地说就要这个，巴不得马上出去。

他抽出来的一瞬间，整个架子连带货物都在摇晃。我吓得差点坐到地上时，正好对上他面无表情的长脸。

但更尴尬的事情发生在收银台。标价是一百，可我全身上下的钱刚好只有九十九块五。

“我我我还差五毛钱……”我急得连东北口音都蹦了出来，毛字发了第三声。

“无碍。”人高马大的收银员说。我愣了半天才反应过来他说的是什么。

然后最尴尬的时刻降临。

我把包放到收银台上，掏出了五十元和四百九十五个一毛硬币。

然后我低着头把手伸向粉末，一抓牢就往外跑。

我走在回学校的路上。

时值正午，虽然已经过了立冬但却依旧热得出奇，衣服像褪去的皮一样黏在皮肤上。

我昏昏沉沉地走着，不知何时开始耳鸣。头和背包都像装进了一块大石头，走一步晃五下，一路哐哐哐地响着。

眼皮也止不住地抽搐。我飞快地眨眼，一步五下，随时能倒在路边不省人事。

就在我像在看信号不好的老式电视机一样看路时，视网膜上的其中一帧让我大吃一惊——

我飞快眨眼的间隙中，有个家伙冲我眨了眨眼。

“嘿！”我脱口而出，“我们见过吗？”

“没有啊，”在我眨眼的间隙中，仿佛看到了他流露出一种难过的表情。“我是不存在的生物。”

“我想起来了！”我大声说到，“你就是隔壁班的那谁谁吧！中午逃午休，十三班操行扣五十分。”

我的头昏昏沉沉，石头在脑子里滚来滚去，话像是自己有意识一样的从嘴里冒了出来。

“我不是十三班的。我是不存在的生物。”

“谁信啊。”我仰起头，试图让高频眨眼的动作带上翻白眼的意味。然后我忽然想到正事，“你帮我拿这个包我就信你。”

“什么和什么呀？”他说。但在我不由分说地把包塞给他的时候他还是接住了。

“我信你了。”我庄严地宣布，把左手举过头顶。

“是举右手的吧。”

“你暴露了！”我得意洋洋地说，“如果你不存在你就不会知道我应该举哪边。而且你还穿着校服。”

他翻了个白眼，“你的包里都装了些什么，好沉啊。”

“植物生长调节剂。用量小、速度快、效益高、残毒少*。”我像唱歌一样地背广告。

我们安静地走了一会儿路。头痛不减反增，仿佛石头里要蹦出来一只猴子。

“做人没趣味*。”我说。但这句话完全不像是我说的。霍闪把这句话挂在嘴边，一天起码说个十遍八遍，而我老是回她一句“那就开窗下去。”

但他没有奚落我，而是叹了口气说，“我也不容易啊。每天总在不同形象中转变，永远不能做自己。”

“什么形象？年级第二？乖乖仔？暗恋最好的朋友却一直不敢告白怕连朋友都做不成？”我摆出一副知心姐姐的样子。

“都说了我是不存在的生物……”

“是哦。那你到底什么？国家形象？外星人？游魂野鬼？”

“什么和什么啊？”

“坦白从宽吧，你到底叫啥呀？”

“告诉你我叫什么我不就存在了吗？”

“那你就存在啊。”

“可是我是不存在的生物啊。”

“存在不好吗？”

“可我不存在啊！”他一直都很平和的音调开始向我的浮夸音调靠拢。

“哦哦哦哦我知道了，那也就是说，只要你存在你就会不存在，但只要你还是不存在的生物你就还能存在对不对？”

没有回答。我的太阳穴突突突的痛。很长一段时间，我都专注于眨眼。

快到班门口的时候，他忽然出声:“你居然叫一个不存在的生物帮你提包，好大的胆子。”

我说:“谢谢你。你真是我见过最乐于助人的不存在的生物，只可惜我不能知道你的名字，没有办法用你的名字给这些调节剂养活的植物命名来纪念你。”

他说:“再见。”

我终于睁大眼想要正式地看看他。可是就在我眨眼的刹那，他消失了。

像是从来没有出现过。

第三章

我总是坚信，名字与人是相关联的。正如生产与消费的关系:名字会或多或少地反应在人的某些方面，而反过来人也会反作用于名字。

你觉得这听起来很玄学吗？咱这可是有数据支持的。

据英语报报道，叫鲍勃更容易给人留下欢快的印象，而叫蒂姆的多是脸狭长的死板鬼。在我国某类型的电视剧里，姓李的会有更大概率断子绝孙。

霍闪的名字更是一个绝佳的例子，她妈妈随手起的名字那叫一个真知灼见、一语道破天机哪。霍闪在现代汉语词典第五版的第六百二十五页作为第三个词条出现，释义是方言的闪电。看看她本人，不就一闪电一样的神经病吗。

再比如说，我们学校那个挨千刀的教导主任叫做谭华。不要问为什么了，可能他比较爱国吧。

这就是名字作用于人的例子。不过，人又是如何反作用于名字的呢？

一开始，我以为黄知书的名字是属于前一类的。无非父母希望自己女儿知书达理嘛，更何况她是个团支书，这更加使得前半条理论具备说服力。

但团支书到底是团支书。马克思辩证唯物主义在上，她注定是不被名字所束缚、勇于改写命运之人。

只可惜了贵父母这一片心血。据说是从初中流传下来的外号，全班都叫她黄叔。

黄叔的话特别少。

她不是像我这种，因为我完全取决于看面前的人是谁。如果是多年好友比如霍闪，或者是看起来比较好欺负的比如不明生物，再或者是看起来比较好说话的比如你，我会开启鬼扯模式。但在大多数人面前，我还是会装成一副安安静静值得信赖的好同学样。

但黄叔不一样，她是跟谁都不说。

据她以前的初中同学说，她除了上课被点名回答问题外说过的话不超过十句，特别高冷。又说特别沉迷网络，可能是个中毒比较深的二次元。

所以外号有可能是因为太高处不胜寒了，同学们都比较怕怕，为了搞笑一下拉近距离之类的，吧。

上个寒假，我某天瘫在被窝里刷微博时，我发现了事情的另一面。首页上有个说特别神的一个画师在摊位出cos云云的漫展返图，而我无比震惊地发现这人居然是……

黄叔。

黄叔！

黄叔居然是个画小黄漫的！精准到不行还一点都不猥琐特正经简直教科书！果然名字就赢在了起跑线吗黄知书知黄书！这就是传说中的切身奋战改写名字定下的命运吗！妈妈问我为什么用膝盖打字！

于是我终于明白她那本随身携带的小本子上面是什么了。那可是，一整个世界。

我吓得赶紧转发并艾特了霍闪。她面不改色地在底下回复我这有什么可大惊小怪的有画黄漫的同学很正常。

“那她居然还能忍我们班同学叫她黄叔！微博置顶的自我介绍说叫她哥/叔/爷或者回复这么可爱的一定是男孩子这种话的人一律拉黑没活路啊！完了我好像也跟风叫过四次啊我会不会已经被她拉进内心的黑名单了！”

“那可能她根本没把同学当回事嘛。”

开学第一天下午快放学等校门开的时候，我假装无意间挪到了黄知书旁边。

“呃，那个，黄知书同学，我想跟你讲一件事。”

她点点头。

“就是，呃，之前我不知道你不喜欢被叫黄叔，就跟着别的同学这样叫过好几次你。我以为这是种玩笑，但仔细想想感觉这样很不尊重你，真的很抱歉。呃我知道这点是因为放假的时候刚好在漫展的返图上面看到了你的cos照然后又戳进了你的微博……真的很对不起，我以后一定不这样叫你了。”我飞快而深刻地表达歉意，就差没啪的一声立正敬礼了。

她点点头。

“还有你画画真好看。”我说。

她笑了笑，我的心几乎要飞到天上去了。这时，校门洞开。她朝我挥挥手，我也朝她挥挥手。她大步走向七十一，我捂着心口软绵绵地瘫倒在霍闪怀里。

“她笑起来怎么这么好看。”我沉浸在棉花糖与气泡酒里。

“……你就这样躺在我怀里讲别的女人？”霍闪冷冷地说。

但我万万没想到黄知书会被谭华抓到在实验楼的厕所抽烟，而我恰好旁观了全过程。

“堂堂一个团支书，居然无视校规躲去厕所抽烟？抽烟被发现也就算了，还抵赖不肯承认？”

“我真的没抽烟。”

“你不抽烟，啊？那你躲去厕所干嘛？”

“怕被你误会。”

“我误会什么了？你没在厕所抽烟？”谭华气得一声冷笑。

“我没抽烟。我只是点烟。”黄知书回答。她的话语里隐约透着被刻意控制住的怒意，以及负二百三十七点一五摄氏度的冰凉。

我在柱子背后瑟瑟发抖。

然后任谭华再怎么说，她都不肯吭声了。

“明天年级通报批评。”他气急败坏地落下一句，转身就走。

“神经病。”黄知书说。

鉴于昨天成功道歉的经历，我总算有了搭话的勇气。于是我假装路过走去她旁边并若无其事地说:“为你难过。谈话干嘛找你？”

“他发神经。”她对我说。“我点了根烟，他就跑来说我抽烟。也不知道他是怎么注意到女厕所的烟味的。”

“哇好变态。不过以前好像也没有见你抽来着。”

“我当然不抽烟，”她说。“我是为了新本子的素材。”

“……大大您真棒这等小事下次请交给我吧。”

tbc

 

注:

1.《红日》

2.摘自生长调节剂词条的百度百科。后一句是“大部分作物一季只需按规定时间喷用一次”，来源中国惠农网。


End file.
